


Sword play

by suavarro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suavarro/pseuds/suavarro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT NSFW ff from otp prompts: Imagine Person A telling Person B about D Club. Bonus if Person C confirms the story.<br/>Jason and the guys of the fifth cohort had the d club. piper can confirm this. leo is shocked. this is kinda valgerace IDK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword play

**Author's Note:**

> hello first fanfic really not a fanfic since i basically copied exactly what is said in the grump session OOPS I FORGOT LIKE ALL RULES OF WRITING SO.... THIS IS REALLY BAD BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE

"Uh, like, sword playing" Leo said absentmindedly.

"I've done that before, you know" Jason replied, keeping his eyes on the screen and mindlessly tapping at his controller.

Leo stopped playing and stared, "What? Really? Have you docked with Percy?"

"No no, not with Percy" he laughed, "But with another man"

"Wait, like, actual sword play? Like, fucking, knock your junk around together?"

Leo put his controller down and  let out a few giggles

"Yeah, it was funny" Jason started laughing too, pausing the game.

"You've touched dicks with another guy?" Leo was in disbelief but still found this all incredibly funny.

"It was funny" Jason replied quickly. Leo slapped his knee and busted out laughing "You're fucking with me" Leo said accusingly.

"No I'm not!"

"You're fucking with me, I know it. How old were you?"

"Uhh, like, 14" Jason stated

"14? Oh my gods"

There was an awkward silence as the two stated at each other before Leo spoke up. "Okay, explain the set of circumstances to me"

"Uh, well, me and the guys in the fifth cohort had a club, it was called the D Club, and-" Leo Interrupted "The D Club? Oh my gods, you are fucking with me"

"No, I'm being serious. You could ask Piper. Go ask Piper 'Is the D Club real?' and she will be like yes and then ask her what the D Club is and she'll tell you"

"What was it?" Leo asked, not wanting to get up and find Piper.

"Well, we were like, young and we were, " Jason took a moment to think about his words "All of us got called gay so we were like, 'I have an idea! Lets create a club where we just show each other our dicks"

Leo was hunched over laughing by now, gasping for air "This is- This is not real, You're making this shit up"

Jason continued "So every so often we would just meet up and be like 'Huh, we haven't had a D Club meeting in a while' So we would just show each other our dicks and be like, 'Yup, still not gay'"

"And then, fucking, it just like, escalated one day?"

"Yea like, one time Dakota just came running out of the bathroom like "GUYS! I got a wicked boner i need to show you guys!' and we were just like 'Whoa nice!' but, he like lost it half way and was like 'Noooo' and was super bummed. And then one day we just started sword fighting and-" 

Leo broke in "Was it like, actual sword fighting or just.. wet noodle slapping?

"We were like, semi hard.."

"Oh my gods, this isn't real."

"No it is! Go out and ask Piper 'What is the D Club and she'll tell you"

Leo gasped for breath after laughing so hard and got off the couch. He knocked on Piper's door and when she answered he blurted out "Was the D Club real?" Piper grinned and started listing off the named of the people in it while Leo was doubled over laughing.

\--

A while later, Leo burst back into the room and yelled "Oh my gods! You were fucking serious?! Piper was just like" Leo made his voice go an octave higher "'Yeah, they've got this club' and then she rattled off all the names, she was like 'They had this club where they just showed each other their dicks and, they wouldn't be flaccid they had like half chubs and then like, helicopter their dicks around' and I'm like 'PIPER!' and-" Leo busted out laughing and Jason did too, gasping for breath. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
